


I should go

by bloobobby



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, well angst but it's light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobobby/pseuds/bloobobby
Summary: Jiwon loves Junhoe, but he doesn't feel the same
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 9





	I should go

**Author's Note:**

> honestly feeling pretty shitty, so angst lmao

“Hey, Junhoe?”

The said male turns to look at him with a lazy smile. “What’s up?”

Jiwon rubs the back of his neck sheepishly “Well, you know we’ve been friends for a long time right?” 

The other male male chuckles “How can I forget? You get in so much shit that I end up having to bail you out of, it’s pretty hard to forget that we’re friends.” Jiwon chuckles nervously, he doesn’t get in trouble, he just happens to find himself in unfortunate situations.

“Yeah, well you see…” he trails off, seeming to have a hard time speaking. Junhoe puts a reassuring hand on his back, giving him a comforting smile. 

“Take your time Ji, just breathe” and so he does, he takes two deep breaths before continuing on with his sentence. 

“Junhoe, I think I’m in love with you” the younger looks at him with wide eyes. His mouth opens and closes as if he wants to say something but is hesitant about speaking. Jiwon looks at him expectantly, but feels his hopes drop as he hears the younger sigh. “Jun?”

“Hyung, I-I’m flattered but I just don’t feel the same way. Don’t get me wrong you-” The older can’t hear his words anymore. It’s like his world just stopped, his mind is coming up with 200 reasons why he shouldn’t have even spoken a word about his crush on the younger. He wants to scream, sob, pull his hair out of regret, yet all he can do is stare blankly at the younger male.

“Jiwon!” said male finally snaps out of his trance, only registering the warm hands on his shoulders. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” he says in a monotone voice “Just peachy” he shrugs off Junhoe’s that were resting on his shoulders.

“Hey look, I’m sorry I-”

“You know what, I’m just gonna leave.” he says grabbing his keys and jacket “I have to open the shop tomorrow” It’s only five in the afternoon, but that’s the only excuse he can come up with. He’s almost out the door but Junhoe catches his wrist as he’s about to walk out.

“Hey, we’re cool right?” the younger offers a gentle smile. Jiwon just stares for a minute, he just got rejected no they aren’t fucking cool. His feelings are still the same, but he’s still hurt and he can’t just get over it just like that.

“Of course we are, who else is gonna deal with my shit?” But he’ll pretend everything is alright. If it means Junhoe will stick around with him just for a while longer, he’ll do anything.


End file.
